


60: “The kids, they ambushed me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [60]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	60: “The kids, they ambushed me.”

**60: “The kids, they ambushed me.”**

* * *

"What in the seven hells happened to you?" Ragnar demanded. Athelstan walked through the door covering in random Christmas streamers, stickers and other festive things. The smaller man had all eight of the reindeer streamers attached to his sweater, numerous Christmas theme stickers and glitter.

Athelstan sighed, "The kids, they ambushed me. Claimed I wasn't in the spirit of Christmas enough. I think I have glitter inside of my shirt from when Ivar threw the glitter ball at me."

"I told you priest, never let your guard down around those animals."

"Ragnar please stop calling our children, animals."


End file.
